


The Eater of Dreams

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: Haikyuu Halloweek 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Demons, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: It had been a nightmare, one of many in the past month.  He couldn't remember the exact details, however, he never did.  He would wake up each night in a panic, only to be lulled back to a dreamless sleep a few minutes later.  He would wake in the morning with no recollection of the nightmare, but the sense of dread remained just the same.  The dread and the faintest memory of a face.Haikyuu Halloweek Day 5: Demons





	The Eater of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey team, it's day 5 of Halloweek! This um.. took me a while. It's been a while since anything I wrote needed anything higher than a T rating, but here we are. Thanks to Hozier and Fall Out Boy for giving me that good old fashioned "Horny on Main" inspiration and allihearisradiogaga for talking to me about demon fucking.
> 
> Thanks also to everyone who's read what I've been posting this week! Y'all are great and I appreciate you immensely. Enjoy!

Daichi woke with a gasp and bolted upright, sweat soaked and panicked.  It took him a few moments to remember where he was, even longer for his hands to stop trembling.  He was in his room, in his bed.  He was okay, he was safe.  With a sigh, Daichi flopped down against his pillows. 

It had been a nightmare, one of many in the past month.  He couldn't remember the exact details, however, he never did.  He would wake up each night in a panic, only to be lulled back to a dreamless sleep a few minutes later.  He would wake in the morning with no recollection of the nightmare, but the sense of dread remained just the same.  The dread and the faintest memory of a face.

The memory of the face bothered Daichi more than the nightmares.  Every morning, the memory would be there, just out of reach, revealing nothing but a handful of features.  Silver hair, yellow eyes, a single mole, and a gentle smile betrayed only by sharp teeth behind soft lips.  Nobody in Daichi's waking life resembled the face in his memories, and it was slowly driving Daichi insane.  Who did the face belong to, and why were they connected to Daichi's nightmares?  Daichi wished he knew.

As he lay in bed, Daichi could feel sleep creeping back to him.  His limbs felt heavy, his eyelids began to droop.

' _Sleep now_ ,' a voice whispered in the back of his mind.  ' _By morning, you won't remember any of your nightmares_.'

"Who are you?" Daichi asked, his voice sluggish as sleep overtook him.

' _The Eater of Dreams_.'

Things continued in this pattern.   Daichi continued to wake in the middle of the night from a horrific nightmare, and each time he would be lulled back to sleep by a gentle voice.  Every morning he would wake with no memory of the nightmare, and the face would be no clearer.  His curiosity was overwhelming; who, or what, was doing this to him?  Why did it pick him? Daichi had so many questions, but the only way to get them answered was to confront whoever was doing this.  But every time Daichi tried to catch whatever was doing this to him, he'd be put to sleep.  No matter how hard he tried to stay awake, he'd drift off and not wake until his alarm went off the next morning.  He'd have to come up with a way to trick whatever this was.  He had to have a plan.

***

His plan, when he finally came up with it, was relatively simple – chug an energy drink, pretend to sleep, catch whatever this thing was in the act.  It wasn't the best plan, but it was basic enough to work.   Hopefully.  Daichi tried not to think about the next steps of his plan too much.  He would have to make the rest up when he found out what he was dealing with.

He drank the energy drink just before his usual bedtime.  It was a strange break from routine, but he was on a mission.  Satisfied that the caffeine content would be enough, Daichi changed into his pajamas.  He laid down facing the door, cracking his eyes open just enough to see his room and settled in for what he hoped was a sleepless night. 

A few hours went by before he finally found what he was looking for.  Just around midnight, a pale blue glow emanated from the middle of Daichi's room.  It faded after a few moments, revealing the intruder Daichi had been waiting for.  He was around Daichi's height, with silver hair, pointed ears and yellow eyes.  His clothing was antiquated, and loosely draped over his thin frame.  As the intruder walked towards the bed, each step was quiet and careful.  He moved with inhuman grace, his eyes never leaving Daichi's form.

 _'He really is beautiful_ ,' Daichi thought.

The intruder stopped at the bed, watching Daichi.  He stood still for a minute, and then crawled onto the bed.  He leaned over Daichi, raising a hand and reaching for Daichi's temple.  His hand glowed pale blue.  Just before he could touch Daichi, Daichi sprang into action.

"Got you!" Daichi shouted, grabbing the intruder by the wrist.

The intruder screeched, flailing backwards off the bed and pulling Daichi with him.  The two landed in a heap on the ground.  Before the intruder could react, Daichi pinned him to the floor.  The intruder thrashed under him, but Daichi had his wrists in a vice-like grip.

"Get off of me!" the intruder hissed, his voice harsh, but familiar.

"Not until you tell me what you've been doing in my house!" Daichi snapped.

"I told you, I'm the Eater of Dreams!  I've been doing just that!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm telling the truth!" the intruder snapped.  "I've been eating your nightmares, you ungrateful asshole!"

"Just eating them, or giving them to me too?" Daichi asked.

The intruder stilled under Daichi, his chest heaving from exertion.  He glared up at Daichi, his yellow eyes flashing with danger.  Daichi ignored the stirrings in his stomach at the sight; it wasn't a good time to be getting worked up.

"I can't give people nightmares," the intruder spat, "I only eat them.  I'm a dream eating demon.  There's probably a different demon around here giving them to you."

Daichi blinked, "Wait, demon?"

"As much as I enjoy being held down by a strong human, I'd enjoy this conversation a lot more if you and I were on equal footing."

Daichi tightened his grip on the demon's wrists.  "Not until you give me more information."

The demon scoffed, "Like what?  A name?"

"Sure."

"Fine.  Sugawara Koushi, the Eater of Dreams.  My friends call me Suga.  You happy now?"

"Not in the slightest," Daichi grumbled.  "Why have you been eating my dreams?"

"Because I need to eat and you have particularly tasty nightmares," Sugawara said as if it were the most obvious fact on the planet.

"Why me?"

"What part of 'particularly tasty nightmares' did you not get?"

 "If you aren't giving me nightmares, then who is?"

Sugawara gave Daichi a shrug.  Daichi scowled at him.

"What, you think I know every demon there is?" Sugawara asked.  "Do you know every human there is?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly."

Daichi loosened his grip on Sugawara's wrists.  He sat back on his heels as Sugawara sat up while rubbing his wrists.

"I don't understand," Daichi murmured.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Sugawara said.  "Most humans never meet a dream eating demon.  It's bad for business."

"Business?"

"It's an expression."

Daichi found it odd that a demon would explain a human turn of phrase to a human, but he declined to comment on it.

"What now?" Daichi asked.

Sugawara cocked his head to the side as he asked, "What do you mean?  I go back to eating your dreams.  End of."

"So I'm just going to have nightmares for the rest of my life, then?"

Daichi bit back a smile as Sugawara rolled his eyes and let out a huff.  Sugawara was kind of cute when he was annoyed.

"You humans, always so melodramatic," Sugawara muttered.  "Tell you what.  I'll find whoever is giving you nightmares and tell them to tone it down.  But only if you agree to let me keep eating your dreams."

"That's it?" Daichi asked.

"Take it or leave it."

Daichi took a minute to weigh his options.  It might not be the best deal, but he could find a way to sweeten it.

"Well?" Sugawara pressed.

"Tell you what," Daichi began, "I'll accept your deal, but on one condition."

Sugawara raised an eyebrow; Daichi had his undivided attention.  "Oh?"

"I'll let you eat my dreams, but you have to tell me about yourself before you do," Daichi said.

"Why would I do that?"

Daichi shrugged, "You've gotten to know my psyche pretty well, I'd guess.  I think it's only fair that you tell me about yourself."

Sugawara tapped a finger against his lips.  It was his turn to weigh his options.

"Take it or leave it," Daichi said with a grin.

Sugawara chuckled, his sharp teeth glinting in the low light of the room.  "You've got yourself a deal, Sawamura," he said.  "It'll be a pleasure doing business with you."

Daichi smiled.  "Call me Daichi," he told the demon.

"Daichi it is."

***

The pair soon established a new routine.  True to his word, Sugawara found the demon responsible for Daichi's nightmares and scared him off.  In exchange, Daichi let Sugawara eat his dreams.  It left him feeling a little blank in the mornings, but blank was better than being consistently full of dread.  It wasn't that bad of a deal, if Daichi were honest.  Some nights Sugawara would let him dream.  Those dreams were often of Sugawara, but Daichi didn't mind.  He found that he was growing fond of the demon.  They got along surprisingly well.  Sugawara was charming, and he liked to tell Daichi tales about being a demon, about the dreams he ate.  He was a natural storyteller, and Daichi appreciated his company. 

Likewise, Daichi grew on Sugawara.  A month into their arrangement, Sugawara boasted that he was feeding solely from Daichi.

"It's strange to be this monogamous, but your dreams are really all I need," Sugawara told him.

"That's an interesting use of the word 'monogamous'," Daichi said.

"What can I say?  I'm committed to you and your dreams."

The pair blushed at the same time, both clearly affected by Sugawara's sudden declaration.  Sugawara shot up from where he had been sitting and made for the window.  Daichi lunged across the bed and grabbed his wrist.

"Suga, wait," he said.  "Don't go."

Sugawara froze.  He turned to look at Daichi, his movements as careful and calculated as they had been the night Daichi had caught him.  His yellow eyes flashed with panic.  Daichi had never seen him like this.

"Don't go," Daichi repeated.  "Please."

Sugawara hesitated, and then nodded.  He let Daichi pull him back towards the bed.

"When you say 'committed to me', what do you mean?" Daichi asked.

"You're my human," Sugawara replied.

"In what way?"

Sugawara crawled onto the bed, crowding Daichi back against the headboard.  He leaned in close, close enough that Daichi could feel his breath against his lips.

"In any and every way," he whispered.

"Suga-."

"Call me Koushi," Sugawara murmured.  "Please."

"Koushi," Daichi whispered.

Koushi closed the distance, slamming his lips against Daichi's and almost knocking him off the bed.  Daichi retaliated by grabbing a fistful of Koushi's hair and tugging.  Koushi growled against Daichi's lips.  Daichi tugged again, this time pulling Koushi's head back so he could kiss the demon's neck.  He bit down on the column of skin and Koushi gasped.

"Daichi… Daichi!" Koushi groaned.

Daichi took the opportunity to flip Koushi onto his back and climb on top of him.  He lowered his hips to grind against Koushi, earning another loud moan from the demon.  Koushi threw his head back, his pupils blown wide.  Daichi dropped his mouth to Koushi's.  Koushi shoved his tongue into Daichi's mouth, his hands coming up to rake down Daichi's back.  It was Daichi's turn to moan.

"You like that, huh?" Koushi teased.

Daichi sat up long enough to peel off his shirt.  Koushi sat up, watching Daichi with pure hunger in his eyes.  Daichi pushed Koushi back down, bracing himself with his elbows as he caged Koushi in.

"Do that again," he whispered.

Koushi wrapped his arms around Daichi, pulling him close enough so he could grind against Daichi.  Daichi groaned, burying his face against Koushi's neck.  Koushi dragged his nails down Daichi's back, leaving little stings of pain in their wake.

"Koushi!"

"Tell me what you need, Daichi," Koushi murmured.

"Don't stop," Daichi said.

Koushi chuckled, "As you wish."

Daichi lifted his head to press his lips to Koushi's.  He had been feeling frantic at first, but the more he kissed Koushi, the calmer he felt.  This was where he was meant to be, he realized.  Right here with Koushi.

"I think I love you," he whispered, each word accentuated with a kiss.

Koushi paused.  He looked up at Daichi with wide eyes.  For a second, Daichi was worried he had said the wrong thing.  To his surprise, Koushi flipped him onto his back.  Guessing what was about to happen, Daichi reached into his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube.  Koushi took the bottle, squirting some in his hand before he slammed his mouth against Daichi's hard enough that Daichi swore he cut himself on Koushi's teeth.  Koushi trailed his hand down Daichi's body until he reached Daichi's sweatpants.  He slipped past the waistband, wrapping slender fingers around Daichi's erection.  Daichi yelped in surprise, the cold of the lube a surprise, but Koushi swallowed the sound.  He pumped his fist up and down Daichi's shaft, slow at first, but soon he set a steady rhythm that had Daichi coming undone beneath him.  After a few minutes, Daichi was shaking, his orgasm imminent.

"Kou- Koushi!" Daichi gasped against Koushi's lips.

"I love you too," Koushi murmured.

It was all too much for Daichi.  With a muffled cry, he came into Koushi's hand.  Koushi continued to pump his fist up and down Daichi's shaft as pleasure wracked Daichi's body.  It was over just as soon as it began, leaving Daichi breathless but satiated.  Koushi pulled his hand from Daichi's pants, taking a tissue from the nightstand and wiping his hand off.  Once cleaned, he leaned down and kissed Daichi, softer than he had before.

"I love you," Daichi repeated.

"I love you too," Koushi whispered, resting his forehead against Daichi's.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, just enjoying each others' company and trading lazy kisses.  Once some of his energy came back, Daichi rolled Koushi onto his back.

"Your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk lmao.
> 
> Here’s a list of the songs I wrote this to:  
> 1\. Church by Fall Out Boy  
> 2\. Heaven’s Gate by Fall Out Boy  
> 3\. Take Me to Church by Hozier  
> 4\. Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene by Hozier


End file.
